Switch It Up
by BellaLaila87
Summary: Bella and Edward are divorced and live on the other side of the states from each other with each one of their daughters. They ahd twins. Deliah and Shelby. What happens 11 years later when they go to camp and send them to the same place?
1. Chapter 1

__

BPOV

_"L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore and_

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you"

As I heard this song play I stopped doing what I was doing. i stopped breathing all together, until my daughter, Deliah, kept saying, "mom! Mom, hello? earth to mother!"

I looked down at my 11 year old daughter and smiled. "Sorry honey, this song..."I had a sad distance look in my eyes I knew it. "Reminds me of so many things...so many memories" I said as I continued to braid her hair. She looked at long and hard, sort of concerned but then dropped it. In stead of thinking of _him _I looked at my daughters beautiful long brown hair. Not to brag but it was just like mine :). But she has his eyes, big and green and so so beautiful. She has his long piano fingers and his long eye lashes. She has my heart shape face and has even paler skin then me no matter how much sunlight she tries to get.

Something that I never told Deliah, was that she has a twin sister. He name is Shelby. I know what you are thinking how can I abandon one child and only take another? I know it sounds bad, but Edward refused to allow me to have both children. No matter how much I wanted to take both of my identical daughters, he wouldn't allow it. So I took one and walked out the door forever. He never came after me, so I knew that it was definetly over.

Edward and I meet on a cruise when we ere eighteen. I was actually seventeen because I have a birthday in november and we meet in June, his birthday. It was like love aat first sight or so I thought. We married in august and well...got pregnant with two baby girls. Deliah and Shelby. I love them both so much. I wish I can see my Shelby, but that would me seeing Edward and even though it has been exactly 11 years since then, I can't see him. I still love him, no matter how much I try to deny it to my two cousins Rose and Alice.

My cousins Rose and ALice were on the cruise ship with me and fell in love with Edwards two brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Go figure right? They are still together with them, infact they are married right after mine and Edwards wedding. I never go to any family gatherings with me when they are together with them because I know that he is going to be there and I know I won't be able to handle it. Rose and Alice say that he always looks for me when they have a gathering though they never heard him say it, they swear it is what is written all over his face. I still refuse. We got divorced for a reason.

I don't really remember that reason though. It was so long ago. It is apart of the past now.

I finished Deliah's braid and hugged her from behind as we looked at the sun setting from our backyard. We live in Upstate New York with a beautiful view of a river. My dream home.

Tomorrow Deliah is going to a sleep away camp. I am so scared but I know that this is good for her. She needs a new start to make new friends and see the world for herself.

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?" Deliah asked me.

I looked down at my little girl, my pride and joy. I smiled, "Anything Deli. What is it?"

She looked down at her hands as she turned towards me. "Well, I was wondering...where is my father?"

I wasn't suprised that she asked me this question. It was bounded to come up any time soon. Smiled a sad smile and looked at her, "To be honest I don't know hoey." I saw tears in her eyes, I quickly spoke, "He didn't live because of you, you know that? It was my fault why he left. Well actually, I left." She looked up shocked.

"Why did you leave mom?" She asked in the most curious voice ever. Oh she was so much like her father, always so curious about everything that I say. Always seeming suprised by it.

"Well...he...he didn't seem to ...to want me anymore. He always worked all the time. He never was the way he used to be, he spent all his time at the office. I assumed he was seeing another woman, we argued when I said this to him and I packed my things your things too, and he never came after me." I said with a sad smile on my face.

My daughter hugged me tight and said in my ear, "He should have came."

I nodded my head. I wanted to cry I really did. But not in front of my little girl. Not her. Not now.

"What, what does he look like?" She asked, she sort of stuttered. I smiled and motioned for her to follow me.

I went into my room and crawled under my bed, Deliah laughed at his. My bed was huge. But then again we both were extremely tiny.

I pulled out a box that had all of my old pictures of my old life. I opened it and found one of the only picture that I had of Edward.

I handed it to her. She smiled at it. I whispered to her, "You look a lot like him ou know."

She smiled and nodded.

I kept describing how she looked like him to her, "You have his long piano fingers." I giggled at that. She beamed in pride. She too played the piano and loved every minute of it. She was perfect. "You have his beautiful green eyes, so big. And beautiful." She looked down at the picture and blushed. I smiled at this reaction. "But you have my blush." I giggled. "But his long lashes. And his adorable crooked smile." I looked at my daughter and saw everything that resembled her father. I knew that Shelby looked exactly the same. Rose got a picture of her for me. She is breathtaking too.

Deliah saw something in my box, "Mom what is that?" She asked. It was the drawing I had drew of Edward when we had first met.

I smiled at the drawing. "That was the drawing I drew of your father the first time we had met." I smiled.

Deliah smiled brightly, "It looks just like him, it is so beautiful. Then again, every drawing and painting you make is the best." She smiled and me brightly.

I rolled my eyes. I am a famous artist around the world. I also design gowns in my free time. I am aphotographer at heart, but I just absolutely love drawing. It brings me into another world.

Deliah never found any interest in drawing, but she loved to sing and play the piano. She was amazing at it. Just beautiful. Just like her father was. She got that gene from him too. I always told her that.

We just sat there talking for hours about her father. But not once did I mention Shelby in our conversation. I can't tell her. She is too young. Then she would want to meet her and I don't think I could handle that at all. I love them but I am not ready.

As we talked we talked about the new place that we were going to go to in September for her birthday. It was for one of my paintings, but we considered it a family trip. We were going to England.

We have been to Africa, Asia, All 50 states of America except one, All of south america, europe and parts of china. It was so much fun. She loves it. I am often in the news, but I am not sure if he has ever noticed. Not that I want him to! That would just be weird...but how I wish he did.

Deliah and I traveled often but I just thought that for this camp that she was gong to go she needed to visit this place on her own like I had. I was sending her to Forks Washington. The place I grew up, the place I meet Edward in a tiny little airport. the place were everything that I thought I had known was wrong. The place were things changed.

**A/N: So? Any good? Please review soon :)**

**BellaLaila87**


	2. AN:

**A/N: **** I don't know if you guys have read from my last update from "Watch Out" But I am in despreate need of a Beta. If you know a good Beta or you are a good Beta please I NEED help. LOL just read this story with all it's spelling and grammer errors. **

**Also I am unsure of what stories that you guys like the best, so I would sooooooo appritiate it if you guys informed me of which stories you enjoyed the best. Thank U!**

**There is:**

_**Already Gone  
**_**Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are singers. They are called RBA and keep a secret of were they are from, from the world. But when an accident happens to one of them that is traject, they finally tell the world were they are from. But why did they leave?**

_**Come Back  
**_**Bella lost everything. Her home, her room, even her parents. Only when she was 7 yearsold. 10 years later and she still never forget and she will never forgive herself. what happens when she realizes she isn't alone?  
**

**_Don't Stop _  
Princess Isabella of Italy's father was killed by a terrist who was out to get there family. Now she must marry in order to become the next ruler. But who will she choice, from all her suitors? How does she handle Prince Edward when he comes to her rescue.**

**_Fate Has It _  
Bella's best friend is Robert Masen. But as time goes by there are wanted to be married. But when a new someone comes into town, Bella finds new interest in Edward. What happens?**

**_Fighter_  
Drama. Excitement. Pain. Love. Bella leaves Edward for leaving her for Tanya. She goes to Califorina and doesn't see any of the Cullens for two years. Her dad is in the army and he comes to her concerts and so do the Cullens... **

**_In It To Win It_  
Bella Swan is a skater. She is going for the gold. She has been training for the last ten years of her life. She is seventeen now and ready for anything. But is she ready for Edward? **

**_Needs A Little Work_  
Bella is 17 and an outcast in her school. But with changes come and new people, will things change for her? Our will she remain and outcast? When someone leaves her how will she handle it?**

**_One Shot_ (Not really a one shot story it actually has chapters, this is just the title)  
Two families; mortal enemies. Both enemies with each a child. Each child in love with the other. Will that be enough for their families to be together  
**

**_Remember Me? _  
Bella got pregnant at 15 by a guy she doesn't know. When she comes back to Forks with her daughter from college five years later, what does she do when she finds out the father? **

**_Secrets Are No Fun_  
Bella has been dead for the past 17 years. Her last words to Edward were "I'll be back, so don't die on me." Edward kept his word to her. But what he wanted to know was when was she coming? But she has been there all along. But he didn't know. Vampires**

**_Switch It Up_  
Bella and Edward are divorced and live on the other side of the states from each other with each one of their daughters. They ahd twins. Deliah and Shelby. What happens 11 years later when they go to camp and send them to the same place?  
**

**_Wanted Help Needed Help_  
She move to help her grandmother, she is selfless. He is a selfish and doesnt care about anyone but himself. Can she help him relize the world doesnt revolve around him? Will he realize that she is what he just might need?  
**

**_Watch Out_  
"I cannot believe that you idots followed me!"Bella shouted. "Hey we were just watching out for you! it would have helped to have known that your a-" all of a sudden Bella covered both of our mouths "shhh! someone is coming!" she god!**

**_Way To Far_  
This little story is about a girl BELLA who lives the hard knock life and a boy EDWARD who has it easy, and doesnt know what to do with it. All Human. **

**Please Tell me what **


	3. AN: I am sooo sorry!

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't realize this sooner. But my computer. My old computer. For the last year hasn't been posting my chapters. You think I would have noticed that anyway my files were deleted after my computer crashed so I'm starting from scratch with each story from where I left off. I apologize again. i really hope that those who favorited my stories and commented them still want to read them :). Bye and thank you for reading them.

-BellaLaila87


End file.
